


The heart of the truest believer

by MissGuimauve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuimauve/pseuds/MissGuimauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could also have happened in ''The heart of the truest believer'' ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

She had been waiting for months now, and tonight didn't seem to be any different from the others. Her eyes were shining in front of the bright blue sky, but her heart finally broke when, after a couple of hours spent in the docks, she understood she had to go back home alone one more time. And one more time she would feel those heavy tears running down her cheeks. He would not come back. She was cursed to be on her own once again, lost in a town she barely knew. And he would not come back. All the time she was trying to avoid that still small voice whispering those evil words in her head, as continuously as a turning wheel, until she finally found her own words bitter. Until she realised. She would never see him again. 

As she finally pushed the door of the house, she sighed and ran towards the room she now called ''hers'', to wrap herserlf in the suit he had abandonedn the bed on the days before he left. She felt good there. Warm. Protected. As usual, she breathed into it to capture the last sents of him and feel him next to her. She closed her eyes, and rested there, letting this precious feeling totally invade her. She knew he would want her to go on, but she couldn't. He would want her to forget, and to live. Yes, to live. To find happiness, to achieve her dreams and finally see the world. To find love, too. That's what he wrote her on the paper he gave her that day in the port, that paper containing the spell which would protect Storybrook from foes and, at the same time, imprison her away from him. After the spell was cast, those words replaced it. Now, the ink had vanished, and the paper was as raw and empty as her heart.  
The phone rang. It was Ruby. After the Jolly Roger departed she had joined her and helped her cast the protection spell over the city. Since then, they spent most of their time together ; with Grumpy, Ruby was her only friend, and the only person she trusted that would not to judge her for who she loves. She stood up, and moved towards the door, still wrapped in Rumple's suit. She would find her at Granny's dinner, wait for her work to be done drinking an iced tea, and then they both would go to the docks and contemplate the endless sea. Along the streets, Belle tried to avoid the glances, she tried to hide what she felt deep inside. For every one in Storybrook she had to be the brave Belle, the one who would protect them, who would be strong for them. But with her friend she could simply be the Belle she really was inside. The frail. The shivering. The broken one. When she finally pushed the dinner's door, Ruby was already putting her cloak on. She smiled, and they left without a word. 

Day after day, Ruby and Belle got used to sit on the same bench. They never talked, knowing that every word would be more painful than other ; Belle knew, that when she lost her lover, Ruby lost her friends and that no one could ever replace them. At this precised moment, Belle wanted to cry, but no tears could fall from her eyes anymore. She was empty, chipped, she thought. Steps in the distant brought her back ; it was Archie with Pongo as usual. He smiled as he passed the bench, and then, vanished in the distant. Usually, they would stand up and start following him. Usually, they would stop for a while, to look at the sun going down and the night invading them. Usually, they would go back home, without a word, and try to sleep. But not tonight. Tonight was different. Tonight, as Archie passed and Belle raised her eyes to look at him, she saw the light emerge in their darkness. Tonight, someone brought the hope to Storybrooke.


	2. Death of a monter

They had been navigating for what seemed years and yet they knew only a few days had passed since they departed. Time was fleeting differently here, so was magic. Up on the deck, Regina was teaching Emma some common spells while she herself recolllect the power she had lost in Storybrooke. Emma was so eager to gather as many skills as possible to take Henry back, that even if that included magic, she was always doing her best and learning rapidly .  
From his cabin, Mr Gold grinned. She was a good student and those endless lessons became sehr interesting. Soon, she would be able to accopmplish more than the small protection spell she cast againt Cora some weeks ago. Soon, she would be able to protect their family and bring off the mission he wouldn't have time to finish by himself. Tick Tock, Crocodile, Tick Tock, was saying a liitle voice at the back of his mind. A wave of pain interrupted his thoughts. Magic, he felt, was gaining him again, forcing its way through his veins like an old uninvited companion, and he expected that soon, he was to wear the mask of the beast he used to be again. A tear escaped is eye. He thought about Belle, as he mostly did when he was feeling low. What was she doing, who was she talking to, why was she either crying or laughing. He tried not to think she might be in pain too. Tried not to think it was all his fault. Then, a recalled her bright smile and the spark in her eyes when he came next to her. It was this picture of Belle he wanted to die with. It was this picture of happiness, and of this how irrational but how sweet love he wanted to keep with him forever.She brought light in his darkness and couln't let it go anymore. He smiled. The pain had eased, the deed was done, he was entirely, physically, the Dark One, once again. When he stood up, it was no surprise to discover his ankle didn't weaken under his weight and the former Mr Gold abandoned his cane in a corner and walked towards the coffer where he preciously had kept his former clothes. Leather felt like a second skin and eased his moves, whereas his coat fitted perfectly with his power. Noises came from the deck and Rumplestiltskin decided it was time to make an appearance. As he walked, he smiled. He couldn't deny that, even if his appearance as the Dark One disgusted him, he was more than glad he was no more a crippled man. But as he passed through the door, something stopped him. A mirror. Or more, what he believed he saw in the mirror. He frowned, but when he went back to take a look, what he saw let him petrified. No curls were falling upon his shoulders, and his eyes were not as dark as he believed them to be. He couldn't help touching his skin, soft and pale, with no green scales to remind him of what he was. He looked, astonished, at the man -yes, he was still a man- reflecting in the mirror, and smiled. The monster was defeated . The crocodile... was dead. He sighed, relieved, but still, questions were haunting him. If True Love Kiss had worked, how could he still possess magic ? Unless she...  
Suddenly, a deaf shock threw him against the wall. The ship was dipping violently, and even from its very heart Gold could hear something was wrong overhead. He could hear Hook shouting incomprehensible orders to the strange crew, girls crying at every brusque move, Charming dramatically calling his daughter. That's when Gold heard them. Coming from all around the ship in the deep ocean, shrieking songs were rising up to the surface. Up to the deck were every one was. Gold felt his heart leaping. It couldn't be true... Because if it was, then the journey was perhaps to get to an unripe end, and he didn't want his sacrifice to be vain.With haste, he collected his thoughts and ran to the deck to find a threatening sky, thunder attacking the ocean, waves making the boat loose its balance. His doubt disappeared when he saw, emerging from the dark water, the regular curves of a fin undulating around.  
When he sighed, Regina turned towards him.  
-What's that ? Asked Regina, trying to hide the hint of panic in her voice.  
-I think you perfectly know what it is, don't you ?  
-Does that mean that... ?  
-Yes, dearie. The Jolly Roger's under attack.


	3. That shore up above

-What's that ?  
-I'd rather say : ''Who's that ?'', corrected Belle.

In front of their eyes, a … creature had just floated up on the beach. Lying on the sand, unmoving, her skin was shining with the last sunbeams. As the two girls approached, they could see the shape of a woman, with long red hair falling on her waist. They spoke to her, but it seemed she was unconscious.   
-What do we do ? Asked Ruby, panicked.  
-Okay, first, you call Doctor Whale. Then, I checked if she's still alive.   
Belle had calmly said those last words, but she found them awkward to say, even frightening, but she kneeled next to the stranger. But when she tried to touch her neek and find a vein, the girl sudddenly awoke and started shouting. She stood up and both Ruby and Belle thought she would flee, leaving them with no answer, but instead of that, she fell down and cry.   
-Calm down, just calm down, said Belle, approaching her slowly not to afraid her more than she was already. We won't hurt you, you know...  
The girl had gathered her knees to her chin and tried to hide there, but shyly looked at Belle as she touched her shoulder.  
-We won't hurt you, she repeated. We just wanna help. I'm Belle and that's Ruby. You don't have to be afraid, see ? What's your name ?  
The girl stared at her legs like she was in pain but no scars was running along them, only what seemed a shell and seeweed-made dress.  
-We can help you, we can heal you. Just... calm down. See ? Let me help you...  
Belle had taken the girl's arm and guided it around her shoulder before standing up slowly. Ruby shyly supported her the other side, and they walked towards the streets. 

For three entire days Belle had looked after the girl, resting in a room next to hers. Ruby came every evenings to keep her company and allow Belle to rest for a while.When the girl finally woke up, was smiling, and looking around her marvellously. As they entered the room, Belle and Ruby kindly laughed, happy to see she girl felt better. She gaily took the cup of tea Ruby offered her and drank in perfect silence. The two friends looked at her, surprised and a bit embarassed.  
-If only Henry was here, he could guess who you are... Ruby said.  
-But... His book ! We still have his book ! Exclaimed Belle.  
-What ? What do you mean ?  
-You told me that before the curse was broken Henry already knew who we were because our stories were gathered in a book. If he could have guess who we where thanks to it, perhaps we could also find her story.  
-I'll find it. I guess it is at Snow's apartment. You'll be okay ?  
-Yes, don't worry. I'll look after our guess, Belle answer, smiling to the girl.  
-I won't be long.

After Ruby left, Belle sat on the stranger's bed and looked at her.  
-So, it seems like we're on our own... Are you feeling any better ?  
The girl nodded shyly, but couldn't help looking at Belle's brooch in her hair. She noticed that and smiled before putting it off.  
-That's a gift from... someone I love. You like it ? You want to take it. You can have it if you want.   
The girl took it with no hesitation and it seemed like Belle had given her the most precious thing in the world. Suddenly, the girl woke up and ran around the house, opening every drawers, exploring every corner of the house, gathering random things in her arms. Belle followed her, astonished, but couldn't dare a word until the girl finally put every single thing on the bed and stared at them smiling.   
-What are those things ? Do you like them ?   
The girl nodded fervently, and Belle laughed. The girl was very curious, and she had collected from the most basic fork to the strangest things Belle even didn't know Rumple possessed. She wasn't that surprised, she thought, as she remembered his collection of weird trophee she had to take care off back in the Dark Castle. The red girl seemed so lost it nearly broke her heart ; how she looked at casual thing with both bewilderment and wonder reminded Belle the first day she spent in Storybrooke, all the time asking Rumple what all those things were worth for, and it made her think she might be from another world. After everything they'd been through, it wouldn't surprise her that much. It only scared her ; if she had been able to come here, other could come too, with no such friendly wishes in mind. But it brought her hope to ; if the girl had come from another land, then it meant that there was also a way out. A way out from Storybrooke. To another land...  
-I've found out ! A voice shouted from downstairs.   
Belle heard the door shut violently and footsteps rushing up the stairs.  
-I've foud out, said Ruby while she stood, out of breath, in front of Belle. I found Henry's book. I read it. I found her story.  
-So who's she ?  
-Her name's Ariel. She's a mermaid.


	4. Creatures of the sea

The ship was swaying dangerously, and waves   
-Well, it seems the crocodile has recover his skin. More or less, apparently... mocked Hook from the wheel.  
Those words made Emma turned round, and she stayed voiceless in front of Rumple. She knew how powerful and scary he was, but this outfit she never saw before made him seem even more threatening than usual.   
-Something's wrong deary? He grinned .  
-No... Not at all, she hesitated.  
-Good. So you'll be able to do something more... let's say useful ?  
-Yes, of course...  
As he passed before her, she stared at him, but as both of her parents didn't seem surprised, she decided to carry on and joined Hook.  
-Ready for a little sailing lesson, love ? Asked Hook, as if he was enjoying the danger all around.  
Emma took the helm with both hand. Hook came behind her her whispered his instructions to her ears.  
-Isn't it pathetic ? Regina asked. We're all gonna die in that tempest and the last thing Hook can think about is... that.   
-Jealous, are we ?  
-Come on, you know I won't fall for this...   
-Still there dearie ? The stable boy ? I thought you could finally move on but hey...   
-Shut...  
Regina was interrupted by voices. The same voices Rumple heard from his cabin.   
-We have to get prepared... That was only a training. Now the real battle can begin, said Rumple as he made a ball of fire appear in his hand.  
-Together ?  
-Let's kill them all, replied Regina, forming another ball of fire in her own hand, and in a common movement, they launched them towards the ocean. Some of the chants became strident cries, but then, some mermaids started to jump over the boat and attack them. Regina fell down, her head buried in her hands, and Rumple understood. The chants were having their effects and were starting to attract them. If nothing protected them, they would fall and drown in only a few minutes. He was about to say something when his mind stopped him. If Regina was indeed under the mermaids' song, why wasn't he? He looked, confused, around him and as his eyes directly led him to the Charmings, still trying to keep the sail as straight as possible, clutching on each other, that he understood. True Love. True Love, the most powerful magic of all, was protecting them. Only Regina, Emma and Hook could be attacked. He smiled, as another ball of fire arsed in his hand before targeting another group of fearful creatures. Then, he reached for Regina who had lost control of her mind and took her by the waist to take her to her cabin and lock the door. Not that he absolutely wanted her alive, but he knew she would be a powerful ally in front of Pan and he couldn't afford to lose that. Outside, Snow and Charming were shouting, trying to resist against the violent waves which threatened them to eat the entire crew. But then, another scream made them all turn over. As Hook was looking, goofy, at the mermaids, tempted to duck and join them, he didn't see one of them jumping at his back, ready to stabed him with her trident.  
-No! Shouted Emma, running towards him.  
As she jumped, every one looked at her, voiceless, until she fiercely crashed into the mermaid, making both of them disappear behind the boat. A split second was enough for Charming to get wrapped in a cord of the sail and plunging into the restless water. Snow was about to jump in her turn when Rumple caught her left her.  
-Let me go! She desesperately cried.  
-Be reasonable Snow, if you go there you'll die and kill your husband who'll tried to save you, and we both know you don't want that. Calm down, you have to trust him. He will find you, remember?  
-Yes... He'll always find me...

As the storm calmed down and the last mermaids were escaping Rumple's attack, Snow was still waiting at the tiller, losing hope as minutes passed. Hook, slowly emerging from his unconsciousness, tried to recollect his thoughts and get back to the wheel.  
-You know, your daughter is a strong girl. She'll be okay... he said, trying for once to be nice.  
-I know... But...  
Snow was interrupted by the sound of a wave forming in the distant. Rumple took another ball of fire in his hand, when Snow shouted.  
-It's them! They're alive! You were right! Let launch them a cord to help them come back on the ship!  
Snow had never been more happy in her life, but this jubilation rapidly dropped. Indeed, when Charming finally climbed on the boat, the only thing he was able to do was to release Emma's body. Lifeless.


	5. Back where I  belong

Belle had been very patient with her strange guest, but one day, curiosity was the strongest. She knocked gently at the door and entered the room. As she was welcomed with a wide smile, Belle   
thought she had to go for it. She had to know. She sat on the bed next to Ariel and opened Henry's book.   
-Do you want me to tell you a story ?  
The girl nodded.   
-Okay... « Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid whose dream was to have legs and to live up on Earth among human. One day, she saved a prince from drawing after a … and she fell in love with him. So, to be with hil, she made a deal with an evil witch and received legs against her own voice. But when she started to get closer to the prince, when he was about to express his love and free the mermaid from her curse, the witch used her voice to manipulate the prince, who turned her back. She never saw him again. »  
Silent tears were escaping Ariel's eyes. ''Magic always comes with a price'', Belle thought, ''and that poor girl is paying it right now...''  
-I can help you, you know. I can help you take your voice back and find your prince.   
Ariel had rose her head, and Belle saw a spark of hope enlightning her eyes. She smiled.   
-Do you know where the witch is ?  
The girl nodded negatively.  
-Do you know her name ?  
Again, Ariel didn't know, and Belle sighed, toughtful, until an idea crossed her mind. She left the bedroom and Ariel heard her fumbling around the house. When she came back, she was holding a piece of paper and a pen.  
-You saw her. You can draw her face. Can you do that for me ?  
As an answer, Ariel took the pen and the paper and started to work. A few minutes were needful until she finished and shew it to Belle, who sighed when she saw it.  
-Regina. Not surprising though... But now, thanks to you, I think I know were your voice is... Tell me, Ariel, would it be possible for me to go to another land with you?  
When she understood that Belle was really willing to help her, Ariel nodded, a huge smile crossing her face.  
-Then we'll go tomorrow morning. Let's have that work finally done. Let's your tale have its happy ending.

When Ruby arrived later in the evening, she found the two girls laughing. Belle had found a way to communicate with Ariel through drawing, and all her stories fascinated Belle. Ruby knew she had always wanted to discover the world, so she wasn't very surprised when she was told Belle was to leave the next morning.  
-Storybrooke needs you Belle, you cannot go.   
-Ruby, listen to me. I need to go. I have to help this girl find her happy ending... and... you know... I've been thinking about that since Ariel arrived. If I help her go back to her world, then perhaps I'll be able to... you know...  
-To find Rumplestiltskin... Ruby sighed.   
-Please, Ruby, you're my friend... You can understand...   
-Yes... I had True Love once, Ruby finally said.   
-Thank you... and I'm sure Storybrook will be safe. You'll protect the town as you protected me when I needed it.   
Ruby smiled and hugged Belle.  
-Okay... But come back alive.  
-Of course.

When the morning arrived, Ruby drove Belle and Ariel to the harbour. After a tearful goodbye, Ruby left them to go back to work.   
-Well, I guess I have to fully trust you... Belle said.  
Ariel smiled and plunged a hand in her pocket to take a shell-made necklace. Then, she imitated someone longing for air, and put the jewel around Belle's neck.  
-You... This... thing will allow me to breath... I mean... To breath underwater ?  
Ariel nodded, before plungeing into the sea. Belle hesitated, but then, took a deep breath and jumped  
First, the cold water attacked her skin, but as soon as Ariel took her hand, she felt incredibly good. She smiled and both of the girl swam. Belle had never seen something more beautiful than the ocean. She didn't know a whole world lived under Earth, and that this world could be so colorful. For a few seconds, she forgot about her pain, her cries, and her hours spent alone, waiting. She forgot about the life she had, about the life she was looking for during this journey. But then, when she emerged once again, she felt mugged by the sunbeam and the air coming back in her lungs.   
-Where are we ? She said, gasping out for breath.  
When Ariel pointed something, Belle discovered, far in the distant, the threatening shape of the Queen's Castle. She swallowed, remembering all those hours spent in her cell, at the mercy of the Evil Queen, but Ariel carried on and she followed her. Belle didn't know there was a way out of the Castle just beneath it, and thought it was at the image of its Queen ; dark, cold and threatening. But that didn't stop Ariel who arrived at the surface and wait for Belle to come.  
-Well I guess that's when you need me... she sighed.  
Ariel smiled, with this nearly childish, warm smile and that reassured Belle. She wasn't alone in this terrible place again.   
-Well, okay, follow me...  
She had no idea where to find a voice -didn't even know what a voice looked like, but she had faith. She paved the way along the long corridors she even didn't really know, followed by the little mermaid. They tried room after rooms, coffers after coffers, but all their tries where useless. When the night started to fall, they both sat on a couch and sighed. Hope was leaving them, and Belle was sad for the girl. She looked at her, desperate. Ariel was fumbling around, trying to find something to do rather than waiting powerless, until she made a book fall down. Until Belle understood.  
-I know where your voice is, she exclaimed, before standing up and starting to walk quickly towards the door.   
Making sure the mermaid was following her, she ran up through the main corridors and up small, timeworn stairs. When she arrived at its top, she was in front of a small wooden door. She sighed, and pushed it. The room was just like she left it. The thick stone-made walls made it dark, even if a small ray of light persisted from a dusty dormer. The staw bed was gutted and the thin blanket lying on it seemed to have been recently used, or at least, left this way. On the wall, Belle still could see the numerous sticks written with a chalk like a count down. Her countdown. Suddenly, she got a lump in her throat, as she remembered all those cold hours, waiting for someone who would finally kill her, thinking about her village she had saved, and her love she had lost. Now she had lost him again, but this time, she could go out this cell, find him, and save him. Now she had the power, over the Queen, over the curse, over those who couldn't understand how she could love such a monster without even trying to see...  
-I've been here for quite a long time, but I can't remember Regina coming here to put something while I was her.... guest... It must have been hidden a long time ago, but where can it be ?   
Ariel showed Belle the bed.  
-No... I looked there already... I thought I could find something, anything which would help me get away but there's nothing more than straw and...  
As she was walking through the room, the old flooring crunched. At first it didn't called her out, but this batten sounded differently.  
-Wait, Belle said as hunkered down. There's something here.   
Ariel leaned out to observe every one of Belle's moves. She had to force the batten for it to be removed, but then, she discovered a small box of the same kind as those where regina kept her hearts. Belle started to explore it for a way to get it opened, but it's only when Ariel took it between her hands that a small ''click'' was heard. Ariel's eyes looked for some support in Belle's one as she opened it. Inside, a small flask was containing a strange blue potion. Ariel's eyes filled with tears.  
-This is your voice ?  
The girl nodded, and hugged Belle before she drank the potion.  
-Thank you so much, were her first words.  
-You're welcome. Now you'll be able to find your True Love. Do you know how to get to him ?  
-Yes, his kingdom isn't that far when... well when one has fins... Do you... Do you want to come with me ? We could stay together, be friends, and you could even find someone perhaps there... Wouldn't it be great ?  
-I... That's really nice of you Ariel, but... I already found where I belong... I already have True Love... And you see, right now he needs me. He's in danger, I have to save him...  
Ariel looked sad for a while, but then, looked at Belle.  
-Then our ways must be different. But you helped me, so now, it is my turn. Wherever you need to go, this will help you.   
Ariel took her shell-made necklace off and gave it to Belle.  
-I hope you'll find your way to your True Love, and that, sometimes, you'll come to see me ?  
-I would like that...  
Ariel smiled, and then, she left. Belle sat on the bed. She needed to rest for a while, to get her mind clearer. She wanted to cry, but it seemed like she couldn't. She even didn't know why. Then she stood up, and was ready to go, when her memories played with her mind again. She would go. She would find him, and tell him he was brave, strong and loved. But first, there was somewhere she needed to go.


	6. The prodigal son

Lying unconscious on the sand, there was a man. Tall, pale, with strange clothes, the same kind of clothes Emma or Snow could have worn.  
-Is he still alive ? Asked timidly Aurora.  
-He is hardly breathing, but his heart is still beating.  
-Let's take him to the camp, there will be able to heal him, she suggested.  
The guy's injury was like one they had never seen before a perfectly roundshaped little hole from where some blood escaped. It took him hours to finally emerge from his coma and, even if he was still badly injured, one word could escape his lips : ''Emma''.  
-Do you think he knows her, Mulan ?   
-Who are you talking about ? Asked Philip.  
-While you were... dead, hesitated the Princess, we met two girls comig from another land. They had fallen through a portal and we helped them find a way back home, whereas they helped us get rid of dangerous enemies... I have to talk to him.  
-He's still too weak for the moment, Aurora, you can't...  
-Our friend is perhaps in danger Mulan we have to help her !  
Mulan didn't get time to answer as the Princess had already disappear under the tent.  
-Hello, she said, shyly approaching the mastress where the injured man was lying. My name's Aurora. I know you must be tired but... While you were sleeping we heard you... we heard you call someone... Emma, I'm right ?  
At the sound of the name, the guy open wide his eyes, but then calm down and nodded.   
-Tall, blond, she has a child, named Henry. He is about eleven. Is it the Emma you know ?  
-Henry... It's my son...  
Aurora looked at the guy, astonished.   
-All I need to know is : is Emma alright ?  
The guy nodded once again and Aurora was reassured, even if she wondered who the guy was.  
-She never talked about you. When we saw her...Why ?   
The guy smiled. Of course she never talked about him. She had always thought he had given her up. She had always thought he used her to avoid prison, and that she was locked up at his place. But know it was all different. Now she had forgiven. Now she had told she loved him. Now they were once again apart.   
-Please, tell me, continued the girl. Who are you ?  
-Baelfire, he mutured before exhaustion took him in a deep sleep once again.

When he woke up his head was hurting. Aurora was next to him, as was Philip.  
-Baelfire ? How are you feeling ?  
He hesitated before nodding. Yes, he was Baelfire, or at least he used to be him but now, he was Neal, Neal and only Neal. But then, why the first name he could think about here, back in the Enchanted Forest, was Baelfire ?  
-I would prefer Neal, if you please... and I'm... okay, thanks.   
-Great. You still need to rest, but you're recovering rapidly.   
She smiled. Indeed, as the days passed, he felt he was better. Philip often helped him stand up and sometimes they went for a walk around the camp. When he felt he had enough strength, he would even help the people there. He only had a few memories of the Enchanted Forest, but even he could see the Queen's curse had left it ruined and grey. Life here was good, but Neal was still haunted by this memory of Emma letting his hand go and watching him disappear through the portal. He needed to see her. To be with her. To be with Henry. So, one day, he went to Aurora :  
-I need to go.  
-I'm sorry ?  
-I'm so grateful for what you did, and I don't know how I can thank you. But you know, my family awaits me somewhere and I have to find them.  
Aurora looked at him sadly.  
-Emma and her mother used the last portal to go back to their land. I'm afraid we're all... trapped here....  
-No, listen, I have a plan... My father was a kind of... sorcerer, there might be something at his home able to bring me back... The only problem is... I don't know where he lived...  
-How can I help ?  
-Tell me where's Rumplestiltskin's castle.  
Aurora had a way back.  
-Wait you're...  
-The Dark One's son. Yes, Princess... It seems like the apple fell... far from the tree... Please, Aurora, I need your help...  
-The dark Castle isn't far from here, just there, hidden by the mountains. You know, people say no one can enter there, and even if they can, no one can... go out.  
-That's my business. Thank you for your help, Princess. I'll be gone by nightfall.  
-I'll go with you.  
A voice made them both turn round. Mulan was standing here, in front of them, a hand on her sword. Aurora questioned him silently.  
-He can't travel alone. He has been really badly injured, and in addition, the forest is not what it used to be. But I know its dangers, I know how to fight. Aurora, you have found your True Love, you have found your dreams, you don't need me to protect you anymore.   
-You're right, Mulan, I don't need you to protect me. But you're still my friend. Go, find your hopes, but never forget me.  
-How could I forget you ?

When the sun started to rise, Mulan was ready to start a new adventure. Neal couldn't help but smile as he arrived at the gates of the camp.   
-Ready ?   
As she agreed, they left. The more they were far from the camp, the more the forest was wild, dense and threatening. Neal remembered the forest as he used to know it, and sighed. He thought about the Queen, how much she must have been sad and angry and lonely to devastate that much such a place. He thought about his father, who lived there for centuries but whose loneliness also made him wish to leave. He thought about all those lives the forest witnessed, kept as a secret, and which were now as burnt as the trees. Suddenly, an arrow reach a tree just next to him.  
-We're under attack ! Mulan said, getting out of her horse and taking her sword.   
A second arrow nearly touched her, but ended on the ground.  
-It came from here, I'll catch him !  
Without giving neal the time to argue, Mulan had disappeared among the forest. Neal waited long minutes before the sound of footsteps put him on his guard again.  
-Mulan ? He said, a bit frightened.  
-Yes, that's all right.   
When she appeared, a man was standing next to her.   
-I caught our attacker. He says his name's Robin Hood. He thought we were a threat, but he is on our side.   
-I'm sorry if I hurt you... Mulan told me you were going to the Dark Castle, right ?  
-Yes, we need to find something there...  
-Then please let me accompany you . I've just returned from the place, I had to... take something back. It isn't far from here, and it is the least I could do to apologize from nearly killing you...  
-Then let's not waste another minute. I need to go back to my family.  
It took them about two days to finally have the Dark Castle in sight, but it was only when they reached its gates that they could once again judge the state of despair the curse had spread on the land. The doors still opened at their touch, as magic never left the place, but what must have been a majestic garden, full of flowers, trees and plants from far-off regions was now reduced to a dead, waste land, with even no water to fuel the numerous fountains. Every one walked down the path, silent, a thrill running up their spine.   
-Well, let's go inside... suggested Neal, embarassed.  
-I'll wait for you here. We never know what can happen in this world, said Mulan.  
The boys nodded and left her. Inside, the Castle was plunged into darkness, and the rooms were just as destroyed as what the Castle's walls let them imagined. Inside, furnitures had been knocked down, mirrors were lying into pieces on the floor, and every where, dust seemed to have taken the place.   
-Well, let's get comfortable, he said, getting rid of his bag on the table and starting to fumble all around.   
But then, a deaf sound stopped them all. Something had just fallen on the ground in a room next to theirs. Neal took his sword and walked towards the noise, nervously. Behind him, Robin Hood was ready to fight. But then, when he opened the door, a strange surprise awaited him.  
-You?  
The beautiful brunette turned round and, when she faced him,she lloked astonihed before running in his arms.  
-Bae! You're Baelfire! You're alive!   
-Belle?  
Belle opened her eyes as she heard another man calling her and smiled, surprised, when she saw that Robin Hood was here too.  
-Don't tell me the beast still holds you captive here?   
Belle felt her happiness drop suddenly. Of course she understood, but she was a bit disappointed that this reunion had to be interrupted this way. Robin Hood's tone was aggressive, even full of hatred, and that scared Belle for a while.  
-No. I... chose to be with him, she said, feeling at the same time her cheeks turn red.  
-No, you... you can't...  
-Well... I did. Many people might not see it, but there's still good in him.  
Neal jerked.   
-Easy to say for a girl who watch him beat a man...  
-I...I wasn't myself, Bae, I was... cursed. Once again... Then he found a way to bring my memories back. That was all my fault, or at least, ''Lacey'''s one.  
-But then what are you doing here?  
-Looking for a way to get back to him. But... I don't even know where he is so... that's gonna be quite difficult...  
-Use a magical mirror.  
Neal and Belle turned to face Robin.  
-Sorry?  
-Well... Magical mirrors are known for being... ways to communicate. Perhaps you'll be able to see him through one of them.   
Belle couldn't even wait another second, and she started to fumble everywhere to find a mirror. Neal and Robin exchanged a glance, and both of them started to look around them in search of the precious object. Belle was aware their was a huge mirror in the hall but she knew it was only a way towards the Queen's castle. They had to find something else, something able to communicate though different lands, something like...  
-... This?   
Belle turned to face Neal, who was holding a strange mirror in his hand. Belle was used to immovable ones, in the chambers, or huge ones in the corridors, but she had never seen such a tiny, hand-sized one. But then she remembered. She remembered Rumple taking it with him, one day, when he had to be off for a deal which had to keep him away a few days.''We never know...Can be handy someday... '' he had said, but at the time,she hadn't understood what he had meant.  
Now she did.


	7. Reaching Neverland

Charming was lying, on the ground, trying to breath. “I'm sorry... I failed...”, he said, as Snow collapsed on her daughter's body to cry. All of Hook, Regina and Rumple where surrounding them, but couldn't dare a word. Suddenly, Snow rose.  
“She is alive!”  
“What?”  
“She is still breathing! I can feel it!”  
“It's not...”  
“Do something! Charming do something!”  
“No”, answered Regina before Charming could stand up. “I'm the one who's going to save her.”  
Both Snow and Charming looked at her astonished.  
“Henry once told me I could be a hero. If I decided to change. And this is my chance. Let me save her, to save my heart too.”  
As the others looked at her abashed, she added, trying to ease the tension:   
“In addition, he would never forgive me if I let his mother die...”  
Snow wasn't much convinced by Regina, but having no other choice, she went away from her daughter. Regina tried to smile as she bent over Emma, closed her eyes, and placed her hand on her head. After a few second, a pale light surrounded it, but rapidly, Regina started to shiver. After nearly three decades spent in a world without magic, pure one was here consumating, and Regina was running out of energy faster than what she hoped. She tried to resist but some seconds later, the spell ended by itself.  
“I couldn't... I'm sorry...” she whispered, thinking she had just failed, but then, Emma sat with a noisy breath. She coughed, bringing water out of her lungs, before she was finally able to speak.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing dear you're safe now...” said Snow as she took her in her arms.

Her parents helped her stand up, and all the crew returned to their duty to keep the ship navigating.  
“I wanted to... to thank you...” said Hook, softly, as he approached her. “You risked your life to save mine, so now, I owe you a favour”.  
“Help me find my son and we be all square.” Emma answered before turning to Regina. “And thank you.”  
“Don't think it will become a habit, Miss Swan.” she said as she turned back and left them.  
“Good. Then, when do we arrive, Captain?”  
“Oh I think we'll be there very soon... Look!” He answered as he gave Emma his telescope.  
Indeed, in the distance, hidden by heavy clouds, an island was appearing.  
“Is that...?”  
“Neverland.”  
“It's darker than what I thought...”  
“It only looks like its master..”  
When they finally arrived, Rumple was the first to put a step on the beach.  
“Okay so here's the plan. I go to find where Pan is hidding. You stay here and wait for me.”  
“Wait, it is your plan. We didn't say we agreed on that. I suggest we all go. We gather forces, we'll be quicker and safer.” Emma attacked.  
“Oh yes... and also more... noisy and visible. I give the Lost Boys five minutes before they find us and as they'll be to numerous, we'll all be trapped and killed. Good plan, indeed...”  
“It kills me to say that” Hook said before Emma had time to answer back, “but the Crocodile is right... You don't know what awaits you here...”  
“What do you want us to do, so?”  
“I'll go with him.”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“We two know the place and the... people here. We know what to expect and where to go. We'll be fast, and safe.”  
“The only loophole in your plan is that I trust neither of you two...”  
“But you can.”  
“Why should I trust you then?”  
“Because you see... Two people with a common goal can accomplish many things but... Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more...” Hook said.  
“I already heard that...” Emma sighed. “Okay. I give you three hours. If you've not come back by then, I'll go to find Henry by myself.”

“So, we're going to the Skull Rock I guess?”  
“I don't think Pan will be here”Rumple replied. “You know what to find there, and it is not our target for now. Let's keep on the plan and find Henry.”  
“I didn't know you were so... focused on the mission. I rather thought you went with us to escape Storybrooke but...”  
“I don't care about what you think of me. And if I could, I woulnd never have left Storybrooke.”  
“Ah true... The bookish girl”, Hook laughed, before he was violently pushed against a tree, Rumple maintaining him there a hand on his throat.  
“Never dare to talk about her again, understood?”  
“So... we're going to the Hangman's Tree?”   
“Pave the way” Rumple answered as he freed him.   
Hook sighed, and started to walk through the jungle silently. When they finally arrived, they took a step back. Around a huge leafless tree, enlightened by a fire camp, a dozen of young boys were dancing. Only one of them was standing still, observing the scene with a wicked smile on his face.  
“It's him. Pan. He's here.”  
“What a relevant observation, Hook.” mocked Rumple. “You just prove as useless as the others.”  
“And you are...”  
“Hush! Look right there!”  
Hanged at the tree with lianas around his waist and arms, Henry was writhing. From their hiding-place, he looked like a broken puppet animated by a string.   
“We've got to help him!”  
“No now, not now” Rumple stopped Hook. “Your sudden chivalry won't be of any help if you're the next one to be dancing in the air. Let's go back to the ship. We'll need the help of a Princess, a Queen, a Knight and...  
“A savior”  
“Exactly sweetheart” Rumple answered before stepping back into the jungle.

When they arrived on the beach where they landed, every one was waiting silently.   
“So?” asked Emma.  
“So we've found your kid, dearie.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Well... as expected with Pan. The Hangman's Tree. Your pirate will show you the way.”  
“You're not coming?”  
“The problem Miss Swan, is that Peter Pan isn't the most terrifying enemy. Let's just say he is a foolish, manipulative, selfish boy who controls the other boys through fear. But he isn't the one to have the power in this island. So I'm sure you'll manage it without me.”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“Take care of an old friend?” he replied, ironically.  
“Who's that?”  
Rumple laughed.  
“It seems like our Saviour needs to hear a little story...”, he said, turning to Hook. “Once upon a time, there was a boy who didn't want to grow old. A boy who, to accomplish his wish, changed his fate and turned evil. Once arrived in Neverland, Pan took control of the island and turned it into darkness and desolation. And centuries passed, powerless against him. His shadow... couldn't bear it. You see, a shadow is a bit of yourself condemned to follow you until your death, and Pan's shadow well... couldn't bear to let boys be taken from their home forever. So each time Pan was out to look for boys, the shadow appeared, even by night, to prevent them and save them from this fate. Pan became so upset that he found a way to rip out his shadow. He thought he would become free, but he found himself powerless. As his shadow was trapped with him, Pan decided to use it, and he turned it into his spy. Find boys for me. Rip their shadows away. Bring them to me. The shadow was, in a way, condemned to be Pan's slave forever. A fate... worse than death.” Rumple said, as he turned to face Regina. “Finally,” he continued, “after centuries serving a monster, the shadow turned. Mad... and dangerous. Without his shadow, Pan would be nothing more than a common boy.”  
“I don't understand... Why did the shadow turned evil? Why didn't it rebel against Pan?” asked Snow  
“When someone has nothing more to fear, to love or to believe in, well... what's left is death. And when even death is something you cannot achieve on your own, well... I think you can turn mad. It's like... being trapped in a dark cell with no way out...”  
“Hum I'm....” Snow was visibly embarrassed, but Rumple rapidly talked again.  
“Anyway a shadow can't disobey its master, so...”  
“But why did Pan used his shadow? He could have used another boy to do the job and simply got rid of his own one” said Emma, and Rumple smiled.”  
“Well... I suppose every story needs a memorable detail... Pan's cruelty knows no bound, and that's a perfect example I think.”  
“So you're going to ''take care'' of the shadow?”  
“Exactly...”  
“Okay. We go and find Henry. You go and... do whatever you want. Let's meet here when it's all over”  
“I love your optimism, Miss Swan, but don't wait for me to come back. Fetch Henry and leave the place as soon as you can.”  
“What...”  
“A war needs its fallen heroes.” Rumple said, before disappearing in a purple smoke.  
“Well... then.. we follow you, Captain” Emma said, breaking the silence Rumple's departure had suddenly imposed.   
A few minutes later, they had all disappeared behind the jungle's trees.


	8. The shadow

Magic had led him in front of a dark cavern, and Rumple sighed when he recognized the place. Behind him, a precipice was leading straight to the sea. The Skull Rock. When he had told Hook that Pan wasn't hiding here, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't saying all the truth neither. Pan wasn't entirely here. Only a part of him. A dark part of him. So, when Rumple stepped forward and entered the cave, a shiver ran along his spine.   
“I know you're here, dearie. Show yourself so that we can have... a little chat...”  
The only answer he got was a grumble, echoing against the walls. Rumple carried on walking, until he saw, at the very back of the cavern, a hunched up figure.   
“I knew you would come, Dark One”, the figure finally said, turning his face to Rumple, revealing his threatening yellow eyes. “But I didn't know you'd be so... eager to fight.”  
“And what exactly were you expecting?” he grinned.  
As he received no answers, Rumple shook his head. “Never mind” he said, creating a ball of fire in his hand, that he was about to launch.  
“Wait! You and me. We are the same.” said the shadow with a defeated tone.”  
“What the hell are you saying?”  
“Just have a look at me, Dark One... and tell me what you see”  
“That's true I thought I would face a monster but all I see is a tiny creature afraid of darkness.” Rumplen aswered, nearly mocking his enemy.  
“That's what I thought too, Dark One” replied the Shadow, making Rumple's face disappear. “I thought you'd be exactly how the people describe you. A beast. But when I saw you enter my... home, the only thing I saw was a man put down by his own burden. That's why I say we are the same. We are both people. People... cursed to remember our mistakes.”  
“How dare you...”  
“... tell you the truth? Stop denying who you really are, Dark One. Stop ignoring your heart. I know everything about you. I can read in you like an opened book. Because you're a coward you've lost all the people you love and now, now that you're on your way to redemption, you're still hesitating between light and darkness. Don't pretend nothing is your fault. Don't pretend it is Fate. You have a choice to make, Dark One, and you should be glad you can decide on your future. Because I... I can't...”  
“No... No that's wrong! Pan controled you but there're things, horrible ones, that you've made on your own. You were the only one to decide when you stole children you weren't supposed to.”   
“True I used to do awful things. I used to spread fear and despair wherever I went. But now I'm tired of it, because well... Look at me... It only led to loneliness. And I'm tired of being alone. Rumplestiltskin... Pan lost control upon me a long time ago now, but I'm still not the one deciding whether I can die or not... But you... You're the only one who's able to free me...”  
“You want me to... kill you? You want to die?”  
“Contrary to you, death doesn't frighten me. Not anymore... It is more life which frightens me everyday... I know you like making deals. Let's have a deal with me. In exchange for my death, I'll answer a question which haunts your heart. I'll tell you how you and your friends can leave the place.”  
“You're trying to trick me...”  
“I've no interest of playing with you, Dark One. If you promise you'll kill me, you'll be able to go with the answer you seek since you arrived here.”  
“Then...” Rumple said after a few seconds of reflection “we can have a deal.”  
“You'd love Neverland if you lived here.” the shadow laughed. “Here, everything comes with a price. When you take something, you have to give something in return. So, if you and your friends want to leave, you have to pay the price. You'll have to give a part of yourself...”  
“Pan wants the boy's heart... So you mean that... If I take Henry's heart back, I'll have to give mine to Pan...?” Rumple said, panicked.  
“The deal was one answer to one question, Dark One. Now you owe me something.”  
“Yes, yes...” he said as, even without looking at the Shadow, he threw him a ball of fire. When the Shadow was nothing more than just a heap of ashes, a purple smoke surrounded him and Rumple left the cave. He landed a few seconds later in the middle of the jungle and had no idea where to go. No idea what to do... Suddenly, a furtive brustle amongst the huge leaves made him look around. He was being observed, he felt it. ''Surely one of Pan's Lost Boy'', he thought, ''He must know I'm here''. Even if he tried to behave naturally, he was feeling his heartbeat quickening, and he overheard himself wondering -even hoping- that Emma and the group had succeeded. So, he sat on a fallen tree. He had to know. If Pan was still holding Henry captive, if Pan was still the monster he used to be. So, he straightened his back, raised his head, and his voice clattered in the silence.  
“Come on and say hello, dearie!”


	9. A bown, a mirror and a shell

With an impatient, shaking hand, Belle took the mirror and hold it in front of them.  
“Rumplestiltskin”, she whispered  
Her breath was steady as she was not really sure whether or not she was prepared to face what she was expecting to see.  
She sighed, relieved, when she saw him, safe, walking without his cane and even smiled when she noticed the leather costume he used to wear at the Dark Castle also fit Mr Gold very well. "See what I told you, she said to herself, your heart isn't as darkened by magic as you thought..."   
Suddenly, Rumple turned round. Belle hadn't seen he was talking to someone. Indeed, a tall, thin guy, was hiding behind a cap. Belle's smiling face turned to fear when, as the young man throwed on the ground a strange straw-made puppet, she witnessed the Dak One fall on his knees and cry.

“We have to help him !” Belle said after a moment of silence.  
The image on the mirror had just vanished as the last bit of magic had left the object, and it left Belle more tormented than ever. She turned to Baelfire who looked aloof. She insisted but, apart from a sigh, she couldn't get an answer from him and that appaled her.  
“You can't just stay here and do nothing ! You can't abandon him !”  
“Because what he did to me wasn't abandon, perhaps ?” He finally said, angry. “He chose his power over me, he chose his power over his own son ! I don't know which... spell he launched you for you to be that blind...”  
“No you are the blindest one Baelfire !”   
Belle was upset with this conversation, upset with all the time they were wasting in useless words, and most of all, upset with his indifference. Tears left her eyes as she confronted him again.  
“You shouldn't be angry because of a mistake he made centuries ago. He tries to be a better man. For you. For me. He's changing but you don't want to see it...”  
“I'm sorry ''Mum'' but how... how can you just think that ?” He said, disdainfully.  
“I know because the last time I saw him he was leaving Storybrooke with Regina, Emma, her parents and even Hook to go to another land to save Henry.”  
“Wait what ? Henry's in danger ?”  
“After you fell through the portal your lovely fiancée and her friend kidnapped Henry. And you're father's on a suicide mission to save him.”  
Neal looked at Belle voiceless.  
“Don't let him die with this hole in his heart. He needs you. He needs us. Please.”  
Once again, silence imposed itself among them, and Belle had the time to imagine the worst answer possible. But finally, hope defeated her bad thoughts.  
“Where did they take Henry ?” Bae finally said.  
Belle smiled as she answered. Even if he couln't admit it, he was willing to help and she was relieved.  
“I don't know. I just know they used the last magical bean to go there. I saw the ship fall through a portal too...”  
“Neverland...” Bae whispered.  
“I'm sorry ?”  
“Tamara and Greg. They took him to Neverland. I mean... I spent some times there, and it was enough to discover which kind of monster hides there. Only Peter Pan would be so eager to acquire a boy like Henry. A... lost boy like Henry...”  
“So we just have to get there and find Rumple.”  
“Yeah, Princess, but the only problem is that as you said, they used the last bean...”   
“There's another way”, said Belle as she raised her hand to touch the necklace Ariel had given her.   
“What do you mean ?”  
“On my way to get here I met a mermaid. Ariel, it's her name, gave me this shell after I help her find her prince. She told me it would allow me to breath underwater and so, to join well... Neverland.”   
“You really are a crazy girl. Crazy, but clever. I understand why my father loves you.”  
Belle shyly blushed.   
“Well, if we're all ready, let's go...” Neal finally said.  
“And I guess this is the moment when we have to say goodbye...” said Robin Hood.  
“What ?” Said Belle, apparently sorry.  
“Belle, you know, all my life is here. You want to see the world and save your True Love, while I lost mine and now...”  
“She is dead ? Marianne ?”  
“Yes... The wand was powerful enough to save her from illness but soon after she gave birth to our son, she was... killed. On our way to get back to the camp where were gathered the people who escaped the curse... Belle, the reason I'm still alive is my son and now, I want to help the people who've lost many things when the curse was enacted. I have to stay.”   
There was a heavy moment of silence, before Robin smiled and added :  
“And, in addition, Mulan awaits us outside, we can't leave her just... here. Now that you have found each other, I can go in peace because I know it's gonna be well.”  
“I understand... And I hope you'll find what you look for, too.”  
“Thank you. Neal, please, take a great care of her. She really is a hero. And Belle....”  
“Yes ?”  
“I want you to have this.”   
In front of her, Robin was holding his bow with a sincere smile. As she took it, she wasn't able to take her eyes off the magical weapon she knew to have a particular story.  
“You know, this bow has...”  
“It has magic in it... It never misses its target. I know...Thank you”, she said with tearful eyes.  
Then Robin Hood nodded, and left. Belle remained a few seconds still, only looking at the bow.  
“I suggest we go...” She finally said  
In a common agreement, they paved their ways towards the Castle's lake.  
“So what's the plan?”  
“Ariel told me every lands were connected with each others through water. We just have to get in it and find the way to Neverland.”  
“Hum... Easy...”  
“Don't be a fool with me, Bae” she smiled.  
“You are sure there's a way from this lake?”  
-”There must be one” she answered before jumping with no hesitation in the deep blue water.


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

Neverland used to be a bright, peaceful place, the sun enlightening every part of the island, reflecting its beams in the pale blue waters of the sea. One who'd come those beautiful days wouldn't recognize it now. Now the night had fallen and every plants seemed to be condemned to an eternity of despair. This was to be his fate, too, he thought. Whatever the choice he would do. The boy had been clear enough though. He could live. He could leave this place, alive, his mind was shouting him. “Leave, and never come back”, it was saying. That's what he would have done years ago – what he did years ago- but today something was holding him back. A tear escaped his eye and fell on the straw-made doll the Lost Boy had given him, so his head turned to look at it. In his hand, it was smaller than what he remembered, softer too. The last time he held it, he was only a young boy, and Rumple could perfectly recall how the straw, which now gently fit into his hand after years of spinning, used to tingle his skin. “Every one has a choice” he thought. His father made one once, as did he, and all that was left was loneliness and regrets.   
He closed his eyes and thought about Belle, and it made him smile. He owed her a story, he remembered. The story he should have told her rather than throwing her out. The story of a coward who chose power over hapinness. Over his own son. Belle would have this story, he decided. Once the group would have found Storybrooke back, she would deserve this story. But it would have another ending... A fire flared up in his eyes. He stood up, more decided than he had ever been in his life. Because now, now he saw why this sacrifice was worth. So, he walked towards the Hanged-Man Tree. 

Every one had gathered around the Tree. The Charmings, Regina and Hook were standing behind Emma, holding a sword in front of Pan who was wearing his usual grin. Rumple felt a wave of anger run through him.   
“Emma Swan... The Savior... I knew you'd come. But I didn't know it would be so soon...” Pan was saying. “You're braver than what I thought... and yet so... flawed.”  
“Free my son now, Pan!”  
“Or what? You'll use your... ''powers'' against me...? No, no... You'll have your son free, if you provide me with something...” Pan laughed.  
“What do you want?”  
“A heart.”  
“Then take mine but let my son go!”  
Rumple heard Pan jerked.  
“You see, the heart I need is the key to my youth. Whether I crash it and take the time of its previous owner, wheter I just keep it, control it... well, I know how heart things works, don't you? Your heart is powerful, Saviour, but not as powerful as I need. Not powerful as... his.”  
“No...” Emma said, ready to fight, but Rumple felt in her voice that hope was losing her.  
“Well... What do you suggest Saviour? Even if I collected the heart of each of your... friends, it wouldn't be as powerful as the boy's one so...”  
“Take mine”  
Everyone turned as a voice had interrupted Pan in his speech. Rumple had walked out of the jungle to stand in front of every one, in the light of the fire camp.  
“Ah, Dark One, I knew you would come... Enjoying our little party?” Pan grinned.  
“She has been clear enough. Let him go.”  
“Then nothing's changed... I thought that since our last meetings centuries ago you would change your mind and join me but...”  
“Me alive I will never join you.” he answered full of anger.  
“Then be reassured. If it is so, you won't live long from now on...”  
“You have what you want. You defeated me. Free the boy and I'm yours”  
“True that your heart is quite what I was looking for too...”  
“No!” Henry cried to Rumple “No you can't do this. He is going to kill you. He needs me... He needs me to believe! He will spare my life, but he won't spare yours...”  
“Listen to the boy, Dark One. It is your last chance...”  
“My decision had been taken. Free the boy.”  
“If you insist...”  
Peter Pan raised his hand and the lianas maintaining Henry released him. Rumple had kneed and welcomed the boy in his arms.  
“I'm sorry...”  
“Henry listen to me carefully.”  
“Are you afraid?” asked the boy, noticing Rumple's hands were shaking.  
“Of course I am. You know, Death has always been the humankind's biggest fear. And I- I've lived through centuries mocking people trying to gain what seemed precious seconds in their lifes. But now that's it's my turn to die, I'm more afraid than any of them. Henry, I need you to be strong. For you and for me. And for all the people who love you and need you. Henry... There's one thing I want you to do.”  
“What is it?”  
“I want you to find a way back home. I want you to find Belle and tell her that I'm sorry and that I...”  
“That you are not the coward you think you are. That you saved me. And that you loved her.”  
“And that she was with me, in my heart, until the end” he smiled.  
Henry had just the time to nod and smile back before Emma gently took his hand and brought him with her.  
“Now, Dark One, you owe me something...” Pan said.  
“Let them go. You can't do this in front of them. In front of the boy...”  
“really?! Can't I?” Pan laughed.  
“You really are a monster...”  
“I'm not better than you”, he spat “Come one, Rumple.. I thought you and I were both people you enjoyed... show?” he add, as he plunged his hand in Rumple's chest.  
As the Dark One, he was used to take hearts. Used to see the face of his victims disfigured under the pain, but he never knew it was that painful, and even when Pan took it out, he didn't felt released by the burn he felt there. But then, when Pan opened his hand, cruelly smiling, all of them discovered that the heart he was holding was not as dark as every one thought it would be. Discovered that it could have been the heart of anyone, of Emma, David, or even Snow.   
“How is it..” Pan started, more with astonishment than pure rage.  
“Belle...” Rumple sighed.   
“You tricked me Dark One this is not you're heart! I don't know which one of your little companion is going to die if I crush it, but...”  
“Oh I assure you it is my heart, dearie...”  
“What happened then?”  
“What happened...” he said, turning to Henry, “...is that now... I'm a believer.”


	11. Chapter 11: Taking back Neverland

It had been such a stupid idea to flee from Pan's basement, he thought. After Pan discovered the truth abouth his heart, a heavy sound had blared from the jungle. In a general agitation, and seeing that the group he came here with had disappeared, he started to run towards the deep forest too, and he rapidly disappeared behind its large leaves. But it was useless, he thought. Desperate. Coward. But still useless. No matter where he was, Pan had his heart, and could easily make him come back, or even kill him here. A simple crushing was enough.  
And now he was lost. Lost in the jungle, alone, with fear for only companion, keeping him moving. He was walking, defeated, waiting for Death to come when he heard her voice calling his name. He stopped and felt his heart jump, but tried to ignore it. It was a fake, Pan playing with him like a schoolboy would play with a puppet. There was no way Belle could be here. Neverland was the land where imagination went wild, and he couldn't fall into this trap, he couldn't let his mind turn against him. It would hurt too much. He carried on walking, but still the voice persisted among the deep vegetation. That's only when he saw the shadows of Lost Boys running towards the voice which ended in a frightened cry that he realized it wasn't a trick. She was here. She had found him. But now she was in danger because of him. Rumplestiltskin couldn't recall a time he ran faster than this day. He ran, never thinking about his breath gasping out for air, never thinking about his leg still hurting him after decades of limping, never thinking about the death he would probably face there. If he had to sacrifice himself, it would rather be for Belle. But then, the voice had become mute, and he stopped. He was too late, he thought, and his heart started to cry.   
“Belle, no, Belle !”  
He couldn't say if it was his love or his wrath against the Lost Boys which made him run , but when he arrived at the place from where the voice had been calling him, the first thing he saw was the shadows of the Lost Boys spread, liveless, on the ground, an arrow planted in their back. His knees trembled. In front of him, Belle was standing, safe, with only fear and stupefaction altering her face.   
“Belle! Belle, are you all right?” he said as he took her into his arms.  
“Are they.... dead?” she asked, and Rumple felt in her voice she was confused.  
“No... You only destroyed their shadows... They are.. broken. Broken but not dead....”  
“Rumple...I've beeen so scared...” she said, still shoked.   
“That's okay, Belle... Don't worry, love. It's over now...”  
Tears felt from her eyes, but soon, her happiness won and she held him tight against her. No words were needed, only touches, glances and smiles proved how much they had missed each other. They remained for long minutes in each other's arms, trying to recollect all the time they spent separated, until Rumple finally released Belle to look at her.  
“Belle, why did you come here? It's such a dangerous place, you've seen it, you shouldn't..”   
“Love makes people do foolish things apparently”, she said, softly.  
He laughed and burried his face in her hair. She was here, his Belle, so real, so brave, so beautiful.   
“And er.... I had to...to take part in a family reunion...” she added, mysteriously.  
“What?”  
Once again, Rumple had taken a step away from Belle to look at her and she couldn't help but smile when he looked over her shoulder and that, as he saw him, tears filled his eyes.  
“Bae? You're alive...”  
“Last time I checked”, he joked bitterly, before his father hugged him.  
“I'm so sorry Bae... I've been so afraid... I thought I had lost you once again without being able to repair my mistakes... I'm sorry...”  
“I know, Papa” Neal finally answered before giving his father a hug back.   
Rumple smiled. Everything was perfect. Henry was safe, Bae was alive and willing to forgive him. Belle had come because she loved him. Perhaps he would find his happy ending, finally. Perhaps even the Dark One could reach happiness. But at that moment, when everything seemed so pure, so splendid, so bright, a wave of pain made him fall to his knees.  
“Papa what's happening?”  
“My heart. Pan... He's got my heart...”  
“How could he just take it? You're... Well... You're the Dark One. You're all powerful and...”  
“I let him do...”  
“What did... What?”  
“The price to save Henry. A heart. A powerful one. Mine.”  
“You gave your heart to... to save my son?”  
“What else could I do?”   
“Where's Henry now?”  
“With his mother. Or his mothers” Rumple grinned. “I guess they all must be on their way back to the Jolly Roger. And you two should join them. Pan doesn't know you're here yet, so you're gonna be safe.”  
“No!” they both exclaimed  
“Rumple, we won't leave you here” Belle said “We can't...”  
“And what exactly are you going to do for me? Wait here until Pan finally decides to crush my heart?” he answered, nearly upset.   
“You can't die here alone, Rumple. There're people you care for you, who love you!  
“And who are going to die from my own hand! Belle, you don't understand. Pan's got my heart, he controls me, he can make me do anything he wants. And what he wants his seeing me in pain. As soon as he learns you're here he'll...” Rumple hesitated . “I don't want any harm to come to both of you... I don't want to hurt you two...”  
“And you won't... Rumple, listen to me. Love.. Love is the most powerful magic of all. And I have faith in our love. You will never hurt me.”  
“I missed you so much...”  
“I missed you too” she smiled.  
“Well er.. sorry to interrupt this cheesy fluffy scene but... what's the plan?” Neal asked.   
“We're going to take his heart back”, Belle replied with.  
“You really are a crazy girl...”  
“No... a brave one.” Rumple said.  
“Okay...Good... I crave seeing Pan again...” Bae said with irony. “And where is he?”  
“At his basement... I guess you know where it is?”  
“Well... I spent some times there, Papa.”  
“So, please, pave the way, son” Rumple smiled, before turning to Belle. “Thank you”, he whispered, as he took her hand, and they both followed Neal into the jungle.


	12. Chapter 12: Heart of the battle

When they arrived, Pan and his Boys were sitting around the Tree. They were waiting. Pan knew Rumple would come back, and it would have been to easy to kill him somewhere in the jungle. He wanted a duel. Everything was only a game for him, a cruel game, but Rumple was decided to play this part and possibly win it. He turned to Belle. In her eyes, the flames of the fire camp were reflecting. She was beautiful, he thought. She was brave. She smiled to him, taking his h and, and they look at each other.  
“I'm proud of you, Rumple. You said you couldn't have a happy ending, that no one could ever love you. But I do. Bae does. Henry does. Stop thinking of you as a monter. Because right now, you are a hero.”  
“I'm no hero, Belle. I've never been pretending to be one. But today I feel it's different. Because you are here. Because you are here, I feel my fate can change. Because you're here, I feel I can have my happy ending too.”, he said, taking her hand in his. “You're my strength, Belle.”

Baelfire was the first one to appear in front of Pan, quickly followed by Rumple and Belle threatening him.  
“Baelfire... What a great surprise! I thought you were gone... I thought you would never come back. But hey, it appears eternal youth is more attractive than you thought... I see you've brought your dear father with you... Needing a bodyguard, Rumple? She's so beautiful, it will be a pity to... kill her...”  
“How dare you...” Rumple started, but Belle was faster and had planted an arrow in Pan's shoulder.  
“This one was a warning. The next one goes directly to your heart...”  
“You wouldn't dare” Pan grinned, as he held Rumple's heart in front of him. “That's what you want, isn't it? So come and take it!”  
This sentence rang as a war signal as all the Lost Boys, until then peacefully sitting next to their leaders, stood up and ran towards them. The battle had began. Belle was shivering but took all her courage to launch arrows and stike down the Boys who were attacking. In the general mess, she barely could see Bae fight with some of the Boys, but she started to panic when she realised she couldn't see Rumple anywhere. She trembled, turned round and around, and felt her heart ready to break, until two warm arms clasped around her to take her hands on the bow.  
“Let's do that together.” Rumple whispered to her ears as he raised the bow towards Pan.  
“I love you”, Belle added, before their fingers released the thin cord to let the arrow fly to Pan's hand. A scream of pain invaded the place, but before Belle could say anything, Rumple had already ran away; with an arrow in his hand, Pan had let the heart fall to the ground.  
“Belle!” Rumple said as he came back to her. “Belle you have to take it. Pan will never think I could let my heart to someone. It is safer this way. Hide it.”  
“But...”  
“I trust you.” he added, and he kissed her before disappearing in a purple smoke.   
Affected by his last words, Belle ran away in the jungle. There nobody would follow her. There, nobody would see she put his heart in the bag she had taken with her. Among the damp, heavy vegetation, nothing seemed so bad. The brackens didn't let the sound of swords and hatchet come this far, and there, the only sound belle could hear was the silence of the night. And once again in her heart, hope was the strongest. She went back to the battlefield more determined than before. It had to be over. They had to win, or to die, but whatever ending it was to be, they would be together. They would be a family. Lost in her thoughts, the only things which were clear to her eyes were the glowing flames of the fire climbing over the stillness of the air like hands turned to heaven. But then, something accosted her. In the heart of the wild fire burning in the middle of the battle, Belle saw a flicker and, as she became closer to it, she saw the regular shape of a dagger. The dagger. With a reckless move, she took it, despite its heat burning her hand, and hid it inside her coat. There it would be safe. But then she felt it move, struggling with her clothe as if it wanted to go out. She tried to prevent its escape but it was too late. The dagger went through the fabric and flew among the people. When she raised her head, she saw Rumple taking the weapon and she shouted. He couldn't do it. Not no. Not when they had just found each other. But then, she saw Rumple running towards Pan, jumping on him and diving the sharp blade in his back. Both of them let a deaf cry escape their throats, and everything stopped. The shadows of the Lost Boys detached themselves before disappearing in the black sky of the night which started to fade, and the boys fell on the ground, still. Belle looked for Rumple. Standing on is knees, with Pan in his arms, he looked defeated. If she hadn't known they were deadly enemies, she might have thought he loved him, as he was holding him like one would hold his child. But as she wanted to come closer to him, a magical wave blew her away.  
“You think you have won, Dark One...” Pan struggled to say. “You have defeated me, but remember...Everything comes with a price... and it is your turn to pay...”  
“No... No... No!” Rumple cried, but Pan, releasing his last breath, couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> That is my very first fanfiction, and I'm glad to share it with you :)


End file.
